Network architectures for two-way optical fiber communications to the home have been proposed. One such architecture is based on a wavelength-division-multiplexed (WDM) network using optical modulators, rather than expensive wavelength-stabilized sources, at each home. The optical modulators are powered by a shared laser source at a central office.
A surface normal optical modulator operating in a reflection mode ("reflective modulators") may be used in such a network. Reflective modulators operate by reflecting, or not reflecting, an optical signal. An optical fiber receives the reflected signal and delivers it to a wavelength router for routing to a receiver in a central office. Packaging for such a reflective modulator is described in Ser. No. 08/712,530, filed Sep. 11, 1996. The packages disclosed therein facilitate removing a splitter normally incorporated in the fiber network, resulting in decreased signal losses.
Further arrangements for reducing signal losses in such a communications network are desirable.